


redesigning

by Tiguar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, half reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiguar/pseuds/Tiguar
Summary: Ladybug is stucked, cann't move forward, until a little kitty finds the missing piece...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	redesigning

**Author's Note:**

> More of an idea, and not complete...  
> And the summary is probably misleading...

Marinette works several weeks on a new ladybug design. She can feel that she almost reached the breakthrough. But something is still unknown - **missing**. She lays it to the side and plays MS3. 

A while later, Chat visits and sees Marinette playing concentrated and not realizing his presence. He decides to wait. Boredom doesn't ignore him and so he begins to wander in her room looking at books, magazines, the pink walls until his eyes fall on the ladybug design. 

He realises that the color balace is off - it just seems to bright for him - so he says, " _Princess, you might want to darken some of the suit._ "

Marinette looks up to him and the to the design; she comes over laying her eyes on the parts that Chat points out.  
She grabs a pencil shadows and darkens the parts and comes to the realisation. **_This is it. This is the one - the only true possible one. Her future suit._**

Marinette is excited. In her excitement she hugs him and kisses Chat's cheek. A thanks is heard, while Chat freezes due to the shock. Marinette wringels in happiness and can't wait to try it out, so she calls Tikki.

Chat's eyes widen as he sees the kwami zip to Marinette. Still deep in shock his body won't move, and the presence of the ladybug kwami isn't easing the shock.

While Marinette shows her kwami the design, Chat gets slowly over his paralysis only to widen his eyes dangerously and drop his jaw when Marinette transforms in Ladybug.

Marinette stretchs her arm forward and examinets her new suit. She is pleased. She looks up only to freeze when she realizes that Chat stands in front of her with open mouth and wide eyes.

" _Um... Oops.._ ", she says unsure, then as she steps closer to him and smoothly closes his mouth with her hand on his chin, with confidence and sass " _Chaton_ ," she tips his nose with her finger, " _want a redesign, too?_ "

Chat faints and Marinette freaks out later.  
End


End file.
